The Administrafive Core is responsible for overall management and administration of all TMRC acfivities, providing administrafive and scientific leadership, fiscal support and oversight, communications and information services. This Core coordinates and manages all administration of TMRC acfivifies related to NIH-funded research conducted across all KKU-participafing institufions. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrafive Core provides organizational structure to facilitate communication between Cores and members and organizes and coordinates all TMRC laboratory functions and activities, including workshops and training. Executive Committee meefings. External Scientific Advisory Board meefings. Community Advisory Board meetings, and Core and Scientific Program-focused meefings.